Total Drama Reunion
by Wastland247
Summary: Total Drama has long since been cancelled and in that time Duncan has grown, both physically and mentally. Time has been kind to Duncan and he's almost forgotten his time on the show but how will he when it gets thrown back into his life. No couples yet.
1. The Many Changes of Duncan

_**Author's 1st note**__** - **_Well everyone I'm glad to invite you to the very first of what I hope will be many stories to come. With that out of the way I would now like to give you a bit of a heads up about what you will be reading, and hopefully be enjoying.

I really just want to stress that any OOCness exhibits is simply him growing up and not me simply manipulating his personality for him to fit into my story, or change his personality into a completely different person. So having said that, I hope you enjoy my story

Thanks!

* * *

_**The Past**_

It had been almost ten years since they finally cancelled that show, Total Drama.

He had to admit that when they got the news he was a little disappointed, how he was supposed to win easy money without a contest? He didn't have a clue. Even still though, he managed to do alright for himself. If anyone from the show ever saw him they wouldn't recognize him, it was most likely him who had changed more than anyone else.

No longer did he sport a green Mohawk or multiple piercings, his appearance changed along with his age, and as he matured. The only way one of his former teammates or enemies would ever even think that the person in question was indeed Duncan Nelson would only be by talking to him directly. Because even though he may have changed on the outside his personality had improved very little over the years, maintaining his snarky, mean, and at times offensive nature.

Being the kind of person he was at a younger time in his life though, Duncan had dropped out of high school as soon as he had gotten the chance. Looking back now he still didn't regret his decision, it had been a character defining time for him and it was during that time that he had realized what he wanted to do. Getting help from his parents was easier than expected, to his surprise they helped him out whole heartedly any way they could and helping with payments was in their exact words, "only a small price."

From Duncan's experiences on Total Drama Series he knew he didn't want to do anything even resembling acting or singing in front of the camera anymore. He did however enjoy the cutthroat nature that surround the silver screen and the money that came with it. Television was where he had made his first million dollars, it was gone now but it was where he had made it, and he fully intended to make another through it one way or the other.

It wasn't easy at first, having dropped out and away from school for nearly three years, especially with Duncan's fairly strict no study ethic while still in school didn't help. But with the help of his family and a teacher, that Duncan had respected when he was still in school, making sure that he studied they made sure that he achieved something no one expected.

On the day of the test Duncan was nervous, though he would never openly admit it, everything that he hoped to achieve hinged on this one success. Trying to relax, he slowly counted the rhythm of his breathing, something his former teacher taught him, after all he had studied all the subjects and more, he knew this.

Looking around the room, Duncan noticed that there were more people here than he had expected, some older and only a few younger than himself. Luckily nobody recognized him, Duncan really hated when that happened since most of his "fans" only wanted to point out his "flaws" or his idiocy for dating Courtney.

After the test was over and done with Duncan couldn't have been more proud of himself, he had done better than even he had anticipated, and after all getting an A- was by no means a low score after all. Although, as happy as Duncan was about his achievement he still had a long road ahead of him and what came next wasn't something he was particularly happy about having to do.

Being something of a celebrity came with more than a few perks, one many people may not expect though is that some colleges want to have famous people attending so their founders and donators would have something they felt they could put their money behind. Using this to his advantage, he had to force himself not to vomit, Duncan got an interview and subsequently enrolled in one of the best business schools in America, Columbia University majoring in Media Marketing.

It was a long and winding road but Duncan managed to do better than most at navigating it, many like to say it was dumb luck but in reality it was hard work and determination, two things that are in no short supply in this boy. After many years in a foreign land, not a single one of which was anything resembling easy, Duncan yet again managed what very few had thought possible of him, he graduated. Although, it was true that he managed to graduate valedictorian but the truth is that Duncan barely scraped by with being in the top fifty percentile for his entire year.

It only took a little while longer for Duncan to accomplish greater levels of success than he had originally hoped for, with his natural eye for talent and his more than aggressive ways of handling other agents trying to muscle in on his talent, there was no doubt that he was made for this career. With so much success to back him up there wasn't a person alive that would protest that Duncan was in fact, very possibly, the greatest talent agent this side of the globe. He knew that he would one day be the CEO of the agency he worked at, Creative Artist Agency, one of the most successful agencies the world over.

_**The Present Day**_

Getting out of his Lamborghini Gallardo and tossing the keys to the chauffer without even looking up to see who it was in the ugly monkey suit with too many buttons. Keeping a brisk pace, Duncan moved towards the front of the apartment complex he lived in, the door man opened the large glass doors as Duncan approached. Passing through the opening he felt the cool air kiss his cheek, it had been a warm day out in Los Angeles, with it being early summer this was no real surprise, turning to his left he made his way to the mail boxes. Putting in his combination without a second thought and opening the small door he saw that there was only three small envelopes hidden from public view within; the first was from his mother and father, Duncan made a mental note that he needed to visit them sometime, the second was from Jennifer, a girl he had met at work, she enjoyed writing letters which in a way was sort of cute, and the last was the only real surprise in the stack, an envelope with an almost forgotten logo emblazed on the front. Why would Total Drama want to contact him?

Quickly moving into the elevator, he swiped his lift key card, and felt the rumble as the large box moved upward toward his penthouse suit. Duncan opened the letter that most plagued his thoughts, normally he would wait to get into his apartment before opening mail, but not today. The first three words of the first sentence told him everything he needed to know about what was going to be happening. 'What were those three magic words?' you may ask. Total Drama Reunion.

This would not end well.

* * *

_**Author's Note ****- **_I just want to say thank you for reading my story, it really means a lot to me. I will be honest this is my first story to submit, so please be easy on me. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, which might be a bit of a stretch. I plan on writing another chapter soon, although that highly depends on my motivation to write. Hopefully with the next chapter I'll be able to include more dialogue, so at the very least I'll be able to prove that Duncan really is, at the very least, a semblance of his old self.


	2. Phone Calls and Chris McLean

**Author's First Note **-  
Thank you everyone who actually read this far into my story, it means a lot to me it really does. I got one review for my last chapter and I'm hoping to get at least one more, come on guys I believe in you. I'm cool with getting criticism it's the only way I'll know what I'm doing wrong and what I should improve on, I know this isn't my best writing for a story I wrote, although if you could find a way to phrase your criticism in a way that doesn't make me want to kill myself that would be awesome. Well thanks again, you guys are the best, well the best in compression to all my other readers, which is zero. Oh, and if you're upset that it's short make your screen slimmer and it'll be a little longer, I wrote this in word and it was about four pages long, which is still short but what can you do.

* * *

Duncan paced back and forth in his living room, the letter from Total Drama that pestered his thoughts lay- not even close to forgotten- on the coffee table. Walking back over to the letter and picking it up rather roughly, Duncan read it, yet again, and his gaze found it's to the series of numbers written towards the bottom titled 'Chris's Personal Number'. There was more than a small urge to dial the number and give Chris more than a few choice words, but, unfortunately, even Duncan saw that that would do him no good. The only way to get out of a situation like this was to use charisma and cunning, something Duncan had been forced to learn the hard way.

Pulling out his cell phone, Duncan dialed the number from the small piece of paper which would link him to the person that he wanted to talk to. There was no way that Duncan would let Chris smooth talk his way through this one, not the way he had in the past. The steady sound of the ringing coming from the phone was something that Duncan had almost forgotten he would hear, fully expecting Chris to be waiting for his call and not even letting the phone finish its first ring. But in any case, it did.

_Ring... Ring... Ring_

For some reason there was something wrong with the idea that Chris would let a phone ring this long, surely he had some kind of maid or butler just to answer the phone. Duncan was slightly put off by this course of events but not enough to sway his still growing anger. If anything this wouldn't last too much longer.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Okay, now Duncan was starting to lose his patience, not something that was entirely hard to do but by no means was it an intelligent thing to do. 'If this phone rings so much as one more time I'm going to lose it, no questions asked,' Duncan thought as he waited for the next ringing sound to be heard. If this took any longer than there was a good chance that Duncan would simply hang up the phone and be done with it.

_Ring...Ring... Rin-Click-_

"Hello," came a voice that in no way could have been Chris, it was too old.

"Yes, hello, is Chris McLean there?" Duncan said, trying to keep his rage under control, after all it wasn't this man's fault he had been waiting for so long, for all Duncan cared it had been Chris's fault.

"And whom shall I tell 'the master' is calling?" the old man asked, Duncan only assumed he was Chris's butler.

"This is Duncan Nelson," was all he could say before the butler started talking again.

"Very good sir, it should only take a moment," and with that said Duncan heard the recognizable sound of a phone being placed on wood, meaning the phone had been put down so the Butler could go and get Chris.

Duncan could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone as though a lot of people were moving around. Was Chris throwing a party? No, there wasn't nearly enough noise in the background. Was Chris redecorating? This being Chris it was entirely possible, after all the man had an ego the size of Alaska and more than enough money to do whatever he wanted. Duncan hated to admit it but Chris was a business genius; natural charisma, a knack for contract wording, uncanny knowledge of how to manipulate a loophole, and boyish good looks, they really did help in the business.

"What up, my peeps?" Chris almost shouted into the receiver with that near childlike enthusiasm, which got more annoying by the second coming from a fully grown man.

"Let's just say that 'what's up' is about to come down **hard**, ya got me," Duncan was finally able to let loose, though only slightly. Duncan would have to control himself for the rest of the conversation; there was no telling what Chris had up his sleeve to control the former-punk.

"Duncan! How have you been?" was Chris really interested or was he simply trying to get Duncan to let his guard down, it wouldn't be the first time Chris had pulled a fast one over on Duncan. "I've heard that you've really moved up the entertainment ladder," the strange thing was that Chris really did sound interested in what Duncan had to say.

No, Duncan could not be pulled in by what Chris had to say, despite how childish Chris acted all the time he was a very good actor, he had earned a very good portion of his wealth himself, much to the dismay of most cast mates from Total Drama. One of the first things Duncan checked out once he had gotten into the business was Chris, he had been very surprised about Chris's past and by how astonishingly famous he really was, everywhere besides the North American regions.

Chris had been born in Newfoundland but moved at an early age to Australia and got into acting almost immediately, and from there the rest was history. Although he had gotten very famous in Australia, Europe, Asia, South America, and, surprisingly, Africa he was almost unheard of anywhere near Canada or the United States. It didn't help that his first movie was little more than mediocre and from then on America didn't want to see very much Chris McLean, and went on to do a series of reality shows in Canada.

"Whatever Chris, what is this whole thing about anyway?" Duncan was already getting tired of this brief conversation with Chris and wanted more than anything to simply hang up, but unfortunately he still needed some questions answered.

Fortunately, Chris was more than in the mood to help Duncan. "It's a reunion of the most popular people from the Total Drama days. There was no doubt that we had to get you back, after all you are the guy who bagged two of the hottest contestants." Chris was being very forward with his answers, which was not something Chris did very often. "And besides, it was in your first contract you signed, so you're legally obligated to attend and participate in all events, whether you like it or not," there was the 'Chris' Duncan remembered and preferred not to think about.

Duncan knew what could happen when you broke a contract, even when you signed the contract a long time ago. He had seen people lose everything when they didn't keep their end of a contract. He didn't want that to happen to him. "Okay, I'll be there," Duncan didn't want to do this, not now not ever again but sometimes you have to do what you have to do.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see you, ya little rascal," there were definitely moments when Chris couldn't be beaten in enthusiasm, although he was never this happy without good reason. Something was up. "Did you get the plane tickets with the invitation?"

"Yeah, I got'em," Duncan had indeed gotten the tickets, first class tickets in fact, in the invitation. The contents of the envelope in questions didn't exactly seem like an envelope, it seemed more like the contents for someone who had been invited and had gladly accepted. This wasn't an invitation, it was as close to an order as the network would get. Duncan didn't really like that.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow," was all Chris said before the familiar sound of a phone being hung up met his ears. Duncan wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, had Chris said tomorrow? There was no way Chris could possibly expect for him to be there tomorrow. The flight there would take at least a few hours, the show was in Canada. Looking at the tickets he had received from the damned envelope that they came in, Duncan was horrified to find out that not only was it tomorrow but the plane would take off in about two hours. It didn't look like Duncan would be getting much sleep.

* * *

Thanks again, anyone who is reading this is automatically awesome, even if you didn't read the story. I'm a huge fan of Total Drama: World Tour, much to the dismay of my roommate. He doesn't watch a lot of cartoons. So, if you got something to say about my story please feel free to review, praise is just as accepted as criticism, I gotta be told what you don't like so I can fix what needs fixin'. You know? Well, I skipped my college math class to post this, don't worry I have an 'A' in that class, although I still need to work on my Sociology homework, damn. Well, thanks again, you are all the best and I'll say it one more time, please review. Talk to you next time, which might be in about two months.


End file.
